Vs. Purrloin
Vs. Purrloin is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 2/25/2019. Story Chili: You’re really leaving?! Cilan, Chili and Cress talk in front of the Striaton Gym, with Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris and Axew standing a bit away. Cilan: I am. I realized that I still have much to learn. About being a Connoisseur, and being a good trainer. I think Ian is a trainer that I can learn a lot from. Cress: (Sighs) In that case, we’ll be sure to hold the fort down while you travel. Though our trio brother power will be diminished, you can bet that we’ll stay strong. Cilan: Thank you guys. The three hug, as Rui leans in towards Ian. Rui: (Pained) Did you have to invite him along with us? I’m never going to be able to focus again while staring at him in his uniform! Ian: Then don’t stare. Rui: That’s easy for you to say. End Scene The group has stopped along Route 3 for lunch, with Cilan preparing a potato salad while Ian works on sandwiches. Victini, Oshawott, Snivy, Purrloin, Lillipup, Axew, Druddigon and Pansage are out, most of them playing. Druddigon lies against a tree, pretending to be asleep. Iris runs and plays with the Pokémon, while Rui is slouched over the table, staring dreamily at Cilan. Iris: Hey Ian. How’d you get so strong? Ian: I train. And practice. Iris: Practice, huh? Okay then. Axew, I think it’s finally time to perfect that Dragon Rage! Axew: Axew? Cilan: That seems like a good idea. You and Axew have a delightful blend, but the lack of control over that Dragon Rage resembles over-peppering a dish. Working in moderation to perfect it sounds like a great idea! Iris: Alright then. Hey Rui! Let’s have a battle. Rui: (Spaced out) Yeah, sure. (Snaps back to reality) Wait, what?! Ian: It wouldn’t hurt you to train a bit. You say you want strong Pokémon, but you do nothing to train the ones you have to be strong. Rui: Why waste my time with training when I can catch strong Pokémon?! Cilan: Ah, but answer this. How can you capture a strong Pokémon if your own Pokémon aren’t strong enough to fight them? Rui: (Mesmerized) Ooh. Such wise words from you, Cilan! Okay! I’ll battle you, on the condition that you let me win! Iris: (Outraged) That’s not how it works! Rui: (Giggles) Kidding! Learn to take a joke, Iris! Iris groans in distress, grabbing her forehead. Iris: Why are you such a little kid? Okay Axew. Let’s go. Axew: Axew! Axew takes its position, eager to go. Rui looks between Purrloin and Lillipup, Lillipup eagerly wagging its tail. Rui: Purrloin. Purrloin: (Content) Purr. Lillipup howls in distress, dropping onto its belly. Cilan chuckles at this. Cilan: That Lillipup is very eager to please, isn’t it? Rui: Purrloin still has a beef with Axew from the other day, when its Dragon Rage knocked it out. Iris: Hey, that was an accident! And that’s why we’re working to perfect it so it doesn’t happen again! Rui: Whatev. Nothing motivates more like revenge! Purrloin, use Scratch! Iris: Axew, counter with Scratch! Purrloin and Axew charge forward, exchanging a series of Scratch attacks. Purrloin’s longer reach allows it to strike Axew repeatedly while taking few hits. Axew stumbles back, all scratched up. Iris: (Concerned) Axew! Rui: (Passionately) And Scratch again! Purrloin Scratches Axew repeatedly, it howling in distress. Axew is knocked back, on one knee. Iris: (Groans) Fine! Axew, Dragon Rage! Axew’s stomach glows blue, charging up dragon energy with its mouth open. Axew prepares to fire it, when it accidentally swallows. An explosion wave occurs, Axew being fine. The explosion has sent Purrloin flying into the air, falling into the forest beyond. Rui: Ah! Purrloin! Iris: Ah! Rui, I’m so sorry! Rui: (Scoffs) As if! You knew that would happen and did it on purpose! Iris: I told you, that’s what I’m trying to avoid! Rui: Well you did a terrible job at it! Sparks fly between the two, as Cilan intervenes. Cilan: Now, now. This is nobody’s fault. Instead of placing blame, I think we should go look for Purrloin. Rui: (Elated) Finally! Thank you for making sense, Cilan! Come! Let’s go looking! Iris: I’ll help out! Rui: (Snarky) Thanks, but I think you’ve done enough. Let’s go Cilan. Cilan: Me?! But, but— Ian: Go on. I’ll finish up lunch. Cilan sighs and agrees, as him, Rui, Pansage and Lillipup go to search for Purrloin. Ian tends to the meal preparations, as Axew looks upset. Axew: Axew xew. Iris: I know. It isn't your fault, Axew. But, it seems like it’s just getting worse. We’ll never be Dragon Masters at this rate! Ian: Dragon Master? So that’s your goal? Iris: Huh? Yeah. I come from a place known as the Village of Dragons, with everyone living side by side with Pokémon of all kind. But it specializes in Dragon type trainers. The Village Elder gave me Axew as part of my training to become a Dragon Master. I even befriended Druddigon during that time. Ian looks over to Druddigon, which is working very hard to not pay attention. Iris: We used to be good buddies, then we had a battle with Drayden. Following that, she stopped listening to everything I say! Ian: Hm. How about a battle with her then? Iris: Eh?! A battle! With Druddigon?! Ian: Snivy. Hit her with Attract. Snivy winks, releasing energy hearts that hit Druddigon. She is unaffected, but obviously irritated. She stands up, roaring at Snivy. Snivy grins at this. Druddigon: (Roaring) DRUD! Iris: Druddigon, wait! Druddigon breathes Flamethrower, Snivy leaping to dodge it. Oshawott and Victini flee the attack, as Iris goes over to Druddigon. Iris: Druddigon! You can’t just attack like that! (Stomping) Wait for my command! Druddigon rolls her eyes in disgust, as she walks forward toward Snivy. Druddigon’s tail is covered in green scaly energy, as she swings Dragon Tail at Snivy. Ian: Snivy, block it with Leaf Blade! Snivy charges forward, tail glowing with green energy. She swings her tail with Leaf Blade, the two colliding attacks. Druddigon pushes through and strikes Snivy, knocking her back. A scream occurs in the forest, everyone turning to look. Ian: Rui. Iris: Oh no. Is this because we sent Purrloin flying? Axew: (Ashamed) Axew. Ian: Let’s go. Ian returns Oshawott and Snivy, as Iris returns Druddigon. Victini hops on Ian’s shoulder as they run into the forest. A Scolipede is rampaging, spewing streams of Toxic all over the place. Rui is running frantically away, cradling an injured Purrloin. Cilan and Pansage engage in battle. Cilan: Pansage, use Solar Beam! Pansage charges Solar Beam and fires it, it exploding on contact with Scolipede. Scolipede is unharmed as it fires Toxic. Pansage dodges as Lillipup barks hostilely at it. Rui: Oh, Lillipup. Don’t pick a fight with something stronger than you! Cilan: (Confused) But, you’re the one who challenged Scolipede in the first place! Rui: Cause it was strong! Cilan: Did you not listen to what I said earlier? That you have to train your team to be strong enough to challenge wild Pokémon? Rui: Honestly, I don’t remember most of it. (Dreamily) I was focused on your looks, not your words. Scolipede spews Toxic as a Flame Burst hits it, causing it to explode. Rui turns, looking impatient. Rui: Well it’s about time you got here! Ian spots Scolipede, scanning it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: (With male voice) ''Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. Highly aggressive, it uses the claws near its neck to dig into its opponents and poison them. '' Ian: Hm. Victini, stand down. Victini: (Confused) Vic?! Iris: What? You’re just going to let that thing hurt her?! Ian: She needs to learn to take care of herself. Rui: (Distressed) What kind of a brother are you?! You’re the worst! Iris: Well, I’m not going to let that happen! Druddigon, I need your help! Iris chooses Druddigon, her now eyeing Scolipede. Scolipede’s attention is now peaked, as Rui stands in awe. Rui: But, why? (Assuming) So you wanted Scolipede for yourself! Iris: I’m doing this because I feel bad about getting you in this situation in the first place! Now Druddigon! Flamethrower! Scolipede charges at Druddigon horns first, as Druddigon takes a defensive stance. She grabs Scolipede by the horns, the two struggling to gain the upper hand. Druddigon glows with a red aura, her muscles flexing. Cilan: That’s a Super Power! Druddigon lifts Scolipede off the ground, it flailing its legs in fright. Druddigon swings Scolipede around and tosses it far away, it disappearing. Iris looks relieved, but still angry. Iris: Druddigon! I told you to use Flamethrower! Why won’t you listen to me?! Druddigon brushes her off, lying down supporting her head with her arm. Iris lets off a pensive sigh. Iris: Why does this always happen? Rui: Okay, I think I get it now. Cilan: Huh? Get what? Rui: If I’m not strong enough to command high leveled Pokémon, then I’ll end up like Iris with strong Pokémon who don’t listen! Iris: (Insulted) Hey! I just rescued you! You could at least say thank you! Rui: (Not paying attention) Yeah, yeah. Ian: Let’s go back and have lunch. Main Events * Cilan officially joins the main cast. * Iris' background is revealed. * Iris' Druddigon is confirmed to be female. Characters * Iris * Rui * Ian * Cilan Pokémon * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Purrloin (Rui's) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Victini (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Pansage (Cilan's) * Scolipede Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode The Bloom is on Axew! * Due to Iris and Rui being at the same level of strength, they are perfect training partners. * Iris reveals that she obtained Axew from the Village Elder of the Village of Dragons, and that she found her Druddigon around that area. * Druddigon not listening after losing to Drayden is the same as the anime version with Excadrill. * Rui shows she doesn't pay attention to words of people she finds attractive, too busy staring at them. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc